


how not to propose

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: “What would you do if I put a crown on your head?”--A drabble for the prompt "something fluffy with Merthur being just so in love".





	how not to propose

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry, this is probably awful :c

Arthur likes to be kissed on his eyelids. He’ll never admit it. Merlin knows anyway, from the sweet brushes of Arthur’s fingertips across Merlin’s scalp, the hum that escapes him when he forgets to watch himself. He buries his face in Merlin’s chest and breathes, and Merlin breathes with him.

“Oi,” comes Arthur’s voice, muffled. Merlin grunts in response, sleepy. “ _Mer_ lin.”

“I’m listening, dollophead.”

“What would you do if I put a crown on your head?”

“Laugh.” Merlin will always be Arthur’s servant.

“And if I put a ring on your finger?”

Arthur is still, waiting.

This — this _prat._


End file.
